


I Believe

by flowerpower71



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpower71/pseuds/flowerpower71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith Rodlyn has always believed in the Guardians despite the fact that she's well passed the age she should have stopped. One day after an accident, she gets the chance to actually meet her heros and her life will never be the same. But danger lurkes in the shadows as Pitch plans his revenge. Plus what happens when Faith realizes she's starting to fall for the Guardian of Fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Take that Jack!" Jamie Bennett yelled as he tossed a snowball at the Guardian of Fun. It was a snowy December day in the town of Burgess and the neighborhood children were doing what they did best on snow days. Frolicking in the white snow and were currently in the middle of a snowball fight.

Jack Frost spun around and ducked the flying projectile that Jamie, one of his closest friends and the first child who believed in him, had thrown. He held out the palm of his hand and blew into it. The mist forming into a snowball before his icy blue eyes.

"Oh Jamie," Jack said in fake disappointment. "I thought I taught you better." and with that he tossed the snowball at the brunette boy hitting him in the chest. More snowballs flew through the air as the other children got in on the action too.

The shouts and screams of the children filled the air as they tossed and dodged. Somehow, and even Jack wasn't sure how it had occurred, but the next thing the Guardian of Fun knew was that he was now on the bottom of a dog pile with the children thrown across his back.

"Easy! Easy! Hey watch the hair Cupcake." Jack laughed good naturedly and the children laughed as well until...

"Jamie! Dinner time!" Mrs. Bennett shouted from where she stood in the front door of their house. Almost instantly, the sounds of the other children's parents calling filled the air, telling their children to come in for the night it was time for dinner.

The children groaned in protest and reluctantly scrambled off the pile, bid farewell to their friends and then trudged through the snow to their respective homes until only Jamie and Jack were left.

"Sorry Jack, gotta go." the younger boy frowned as he helped his mythical friend to his feet.

"It's alright kiddo." Jack sighed leaning against his staff.

Jamie, still seeing his friend's disappointment said, "Hey we can always play tomorrow right?"

"Yeah...tomorrow..."

Jamie would have said more but his mother called to him again.

"Jamie!"

"I'm coming Mom!" Jamie hollered as he started off leaving the Guardian alone. "See you tomorrow Jack. Bye!"

"Bye." Jack called after him and watched as he disappeared into his house. Once Jamie was out of sight, Jack let out a long sigh and ran his fingers through his snow white hair. "Take me home wind."

A cold blast of air began to blow and Jack rose into the air and took to the skies. He glided over the houses and quickly found himself in the familiar territory of the woods. He floated down and landed on the snow covered ground. He looked to his staff and twisted it around in his hands lost in deep thought.

This was the time of day that he hated most. When the children were forced to go in for the night and he was left alone. Sure things were a lot better now since he became a Guardian five years ago and had found a family of sorts within the other Guardians but still, this time of day he was alone. He didn't like being alone. It brought back too many painful memories of how he wasn't able to be seen or heard by anyone for over three hundred years.

Sure he could always visit the other Guardians but Tooth and her fairies were probably busy collecting teeth, Christmas was only in a few weeks so he could forget about going to North's. Sandy would be a good choice but he wouldn't be here for several more hours and as or Bunnymund...well let's just say that Jack was giving the Easter Bunny a few days to calm down after he had decided to make it snow in the warren.

With yet another sigh, Jack rose into the air once more and began to float around the forest, mindlessly freezing things. Jack was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that he had begun to sing

There are few who deny, at what I do I am the best

For my talents are renowned far and wide

When it comes to a White Christmas on a cold December day

I excel without ever really trying

With the slightest little effort of my ghost-like charm

I have seen children give out a gleeful shriek

With a wave of my hand and a blast from my staff

I have seen the children happily play with the snow at their feet

Yet year after year, it's the same routine

And I grow so weary of the sound of winter themes

And I Jack, the Winter King 

Have grown so tired of the same old thing

As he sang, the Guardian of Fun flew around the forest, circling trees before he touched them and caused frost to form all over them.

Oh somewhere deep inside of these bones

An emptiness began to grow

There's something out there far from my home

A longing that I've never known.

I'm master of snow, a demon of frost

And I can make a blizzard occur in a snap

At these lines Jack formed a snowflack within his palm and the touched another tree, coating it in frost. He snapped his fingers and blizzard like winds began to blow but he stopped it before a full size blizzard could occur. Didn't want a replay of the Blizzard of '68.

To the kids of Burgess I'm Mr. Snow Fun

And I'm known throughout the world never lost

And since I'm an immortal weather, I'll be around forever

A beauty to witness the world

No animal or man can freeze like I can

With the fury of the cold winter's chill

But who hear would ever understand

That the Winter King with his mischevious grin

Would tire of his crown? If they only understood.

He'd give it all up if only he could.

By now Jack had flown up in the sky and was staring at the full moon. The Man in the Moon. For many years he would have given up his power if it meant he'd escape the loneliness. He had lost track of how often he would curse the Man in the Moon for bringing him back and not telling him his purpose.

Now Jack understood why all that happened and now he did have friends and he knew his purpose...but still. His heart had a hole in it. Something was missing, but what could it be?

Oh there's an empty place in my bones

That calls out for something unknown

The fame and praise come year after year

Does nothing for these empty tears.

Jack flew over and landed in a tree, letting one long gangly leg dangle over the side. He looked to the moon hoping for an answer to what he was feeling missing but as usual, the Man in the Moon was silent.

Without much to do Jack rested the back of his head against the trunk of the tree and closed his icy blue eyes. Being immortal he didn't need to sleep. He could still do it if he wanted to but it was not necessary. So as a way to escape the world for a few moments Jack relaxed his body and slipped off to sleep.


	2. The Best Day Ever!

Faith groaned and felt a pounding in her head as she began to wake up from her unconsciousness. Was she dead? She must be dead. There was no way she could have survived falling in that pond. No one else was around and no one heard her scream.

Yep. She's dead. She was definitely dead...But...what was that? Was she hearing...voices?

"At least I'm not a kangaroo!"

"I'MMA BUNNY!"

Faith cringed slightly when the second voice yelled that. Wait, why were people talking about kangaroos and bunnies?

With much effort Faith forced her eyes open and immediately blinked them shut as the sun shown in them...Wait the sun?

Faith slowly blinked her eyes and realized she was facing a window.

Alright so maybe she wasn't dead.

Faith sat up and realized that she was sitting on some sort of bed and was covered with a blanket. How did she get on a bed? Better yet where was she?

"Over sized rat!"

"Punk!"

There were those voices again. Faith turned her head and her brown eyes widened with confusion, fear and alarm upon seeing five other people in the room...Well two of them were human but the other three consisted of a short little golden man, some-type of bird/woman hybrid and a giant rabbit who was currently arguing with a white haired, bare foot boy, holding a shepherds staff.

"Smart alec! Frostbitten-"

"Giant eared! Egg hiding-"

A ringing sound was heard and the two humans, over sized rabbit and the bird woman turned to look at the little golden man who pointed a finger at Faith. The four beings turned and froze upon seeing the girl was awake.

The room fell into complete silence. So silent that one could hear a pin drop. No one spoke. No one even blinked. After about a good two minutes of this, the white haired teenage boy spoke.

"Uh...Hi?"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Faith screamed and practically flew from the cot and ran out the door.

"Well...that went well." Tooth said dully.

"Now look what you've done!" Bunnymund snapped at Jack.

"What I've done?!" Jack scoffed.

"Cut it out! Both of you!" North ordered picking up Jack by his hoodie, and Bunny by the strap he wore to hold his egg bombs. "We must get her before she hurt herself."

And with that the five Guardians ran off after the girl.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .

Faith didn't know where she was going. All that she knew was that she had to run. She had to get away from those...those...she didn't even know what they were! All that she knew was that apparently she had been kidnapped by them and now had to run away from them and get home.

Faith was running so fast that she didn't see where she was going and smacked right into something large...and very hairy.

Her headband slid over her eyes from the force of the contact and covered Faith's eyes. The girl quickly lifted it up but screamed when she saw she had smacked into a hairy monster of some sort. The monster screamed back and they both screamed at the same time and Faith stumbled backwards and smacked into another person.

"Ow! Geez!" Jack groaned in pain as Faith layed ontop of him. She quickly scrambled to her feet and faced her "kidnappers." Panic filling her wide brown eyes.

"S-Stay back! All of you!" Faith ordered taking a few steps back. "My-my grandma taught me Kung-Fu! I have pepper spray! I got a...I got a-an elf?!"

As she was talking Faith had spotted a hammer laying on a small table next to her. She grabbed the hammer but failed to notice what was holding the hammer until she grabbed it. The red clad elf glared at the girl annoyed.

Faith blinked a few times as she stared at the pointy eared creature. "W-Wait-wait-wait a minute...an elf? But-but how..."

Her eyes shifted to her "kidnappers" who were looking at her with confusion. Faith looked at all of them but specifically eyed the tallest dressed in red. The white beard, the elf, it...it couldn't be.

"Hold on..." Faith's eyes grew wide as she put two and two together. "Your...Your Santa Claus!"

Said man blinked in surprise.

Faith then took notice if Bunnymund and her smile grew even wider. "And-and your the Easter Bunny!" She then looked at Sandy. "And your the Sandman!" and then Toothiana. "And your the Tooth Fairy! Your real! Your all real! I knew it!"

"Wait-wait a minute!" Bunnymund stuttered in shock. "You can see us?"

"Of coarse I can! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you guys!" Faith squealed jumping up and down.

"But normally teenagers and adults can't see us?" Tooth said confused.

Faith stopped jumping up and down and cocked her head to the side. "They can't? How come?"

"Only those who believe in us can see us." North explained.

Faith smiled slightly but looked down to the floor suddenly feeling sheepish. "Well, I believe in all of you."

All the Guardians dropped their jaws in shock, dumbfounded.

"I have believed in you all ever since I was a little girl. It's mostly due to my Grandma, Carol. She actually met you three when she was little." Faith explained and pointed to North, Bunny and Sandy.

A question mark formed above Sandy's head as if asking, "She did?"

"And she has believed in you ever since. She would always tell me stories about you guys; heck she STILL tells me those stories even though I've memorized them all by heart."

Faiths smiled slightly at the still stunned Guardians when she finally took notice of the barefoot teenage boy with white hair, icy blue eyes, dressed in a hoodie, khakie colored pants that tied off with some sort of leather strips, holding a staff.

Faith's eyes widened as she noticed his wintery look. "No way...Are you...Are you Jack Frost?"

Jack's eyes practically bugged out of his head and he almost dropped his staff. "You...You can see me?"

"Uh huh." Faith nodded, exstatic. "Wow! This is all just so amazing! I can't believe I'm meeting all of you!"

"You...you can see me?" Jack repeated.

"I just said I could...Is he alright?" Faith asked noticing Jack's expression.

"Not a lot of kids believe in Jack." Tooth explained. "Actually he hasn't been believed in in centuries."

"Oh..." Faith said sadly. "That's awful. You deserve to be believed in Jack. Winter is a wonderful season. My favorite actually."

Bunnymund scoffed at this comment and narrowed his eyes feeling insulted.

"But the other seasons are important too!" Faith added quickly. "Especially Spring. Spring is very important."

The Pooka relaxed and smirked at the girl. But his expression quickly turned to one of annoyance upon seeing that Jack was still frozen. (Pun not intended)

"Crikey, Snap outta it Frostbite!" Bunny snapped slapping the winter spirit in the back of the head snapping him back to reality.

"OW!" Jack glared at the Easter bunny, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head and then turned back to the girl. "I can't believe this. A teenager can see me!"

Faith blushed a little and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well technically since I'm eighteen I'd be considered an adult. But only by age. I've always been a child at heart."

"Well you know who we are but we don't know who you are." North chuckled kindly.

"My names Faith." Faith smiled.

"That's a pretty name." Tooth complimented and flew up to the girl. "Do you mind if I see your teeth?

"My wha-Ack!" Next thing Faith knew, her jaw was being pried open and was receiving a thorough tooth examination.

"Ooh! Your teeth are almost as white as Jack's!" Tooth squealed. "Though you should floss a little more often."

"Tooth! Fingers out of mouth." North ordered.

"Sorry!" Tooth squeaked and quickly released the girl. Faith shook her head, being caught off guard.

"She did the same thing to me when we first met." Jack laughed.

Faith smirked slightly and recovered. "Um not that this isn't amazing and pretty much a dream come true for me, but uh...How exactly did I get here? The last thing I remember is that I fell through the ice on the lake."

Sandy immediately began to form various images above his head trying to explain to the girl what had happened.

"Um...I-I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that." Faith apologized awkwardly.

Jack smirked slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "He said you can thank me for you being here. I saw you fall in and well..."

Faith's eyes grew wide. "You saved me?"

Jack shrugged. "It was nothing."

A wide smile pulled at Faith's lips. "Jack Frost saved my life! Haha! Jack freaking Frost saved my life!"

Next thing Jack knew, he stumbled backwards slightly as Faith practically tackled him to the ground in a hug. Faith's suddenly realized what she was doing and quickly let go and took a step back. "Heh, Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine." Jack smiled at her and Faith smiled back and looked around at everything and everyone. This was a dream come true. She had always known deep down that they were real. And now, here she was, in the North Pole standing amongst the presence of Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman AND Jack Frost!

A small squeaking sound was heard and Baby Tooth flew toward the girl while the other two mini fairies stayed near Toothiana. Faith's eyes widened and she held out her hand, allowing the mini fairy to land in her hand.

"Oh! Hello there little thing." Faith giggled as she lightly stroked Baby Tooth's soft feathers with her finger. Said fairy smiled and quietly squeaked in contentment. "Now aren't you the most adorable thing ever."

"She only says that cause she hasn't seen you all tiny and fluffy." Jack whispered to Bunnymund smiling deviously. If looks could kill the Guardians would have been back down to just four because Jack would have fallen over dead from the murderous glare that the Pooka shot his way. Sandy quietly chuckled to himself overhearing and seeing this exchange.

However the moment quickly ended as a toy airplane suddenly flew near Faith, startling both her and Baby Tooth. Two seconds later an elf ran by chasing after it, giggling insanely.

"Vell that's one toy that works." North chuckled to himself. His big blue eyes fell back to the girl and he got an idea. "Faith, vould you like to have a look around shop?"

Faith's eyes grew even wider than they already were. "Of coarse I would!" she exclaimed.

North laughed loudly and started leading her away. "Come then. You have much to see."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

For the second time that day, Faith felt herself in a complete state of awe. North had lead her and the others to an elevator and now, once it reached it's designated floor, Faith felt all the breath leave her body as she looked around at the amazing sight of the workshop.

The whole place was a hustle and bustle of whistles, bells, jingle sounds and any and all sounds that a toy could make. Toy planes, helicopters and even toy birds flew all around the ceiling above while toy cars, trains and pretty much anything with wheels rolled on the floor below. Elves chased after the toys and, much to Faith's confusion, more of those large hairy creatures she had bumped into earlier were making the toys. Not the elves.

"I thought it was the elves that made the toys?"

"Ve just let them think that." North whispered and pointed to two nearby elves. One elf was wrapped up in Christmas lights and the other plugged it in, accidentally electrocuting the first. The first elf fell flat on his back, smoke rising up from his body.

"Is he-" Faith started to ask only for the electrocuted elf to jump up back on his feet, cackle madly like a deranged person, and then run off. "Never mind. I see why you have those...uh..."

"Yetis." Jack clarified then waved to a yeti as it passed by. "Hey Phil."

Phil glared at the winter spirit and growled lightly in the back of his throat in response.

"I see why you have them make the toys instead." Faith said and looked around wide eyed, admiring every nook and cranny of the room, following after North as he gave the grand tour while the other Guardians tagged along behind them. At one point a yeti wearing a pink frilly apron walked out from the other room, carrying a hot steaming tray of fresh baked cookies.

"Ah chocolate chip! My favorite. Thanks Tony." Jack smirked as he snatched a handful of the chocolately treats off the tray.

"Rah!" Tony growled after the white haired boy, only to have more cookies stolen from him by Sandy and North.

"All that sugar will ruin your teeth!" Tooth warned. North chuckled and shooed her off.

"Since vhen do I listen to you about not eating cookies?" the Santa man chuckled and bit into his treat. Faith smiled at the sight and felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You want one?" Jack asked holding out a cookie to the girl while he ate his own.

"Sure. Thank you." Faith smiled taking the cookie in her hand. She took a small bite and looked around until she spotted something in the other room. "What's that?"

Jack saw the girl looking and followed her gaze and saw she was looking at the globe. "That's the globe."

At the mention of the spherical object, the other Guardians ceased their bickering about dental hygine and looked at the two teens. Faith went over and poked her head into the globe room. She stared in awe at the giant globe and the millions of yellow lights that covered it.

"Wow" Faith said quietly. "Big world."

"A big world full of children." Bunny said hopping into the room.

"Each of those lights represent a child that believes in us." Tooth explained as she flew over and hovered next to the globe.

"Cool." Faith smiled and admired the lights. She felt herself grow warm inside as she looked at all those lights. All those little lights that represented a fellow believer. She suddenly now didn't feel so alone in her beliefs.

"And as long as just one of those lights glow, as long as just one child believes, ve vill be there to protect them."

Faith furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Protect them?"

"That's our job as Guardians Shela." Bunnymund stated, scratching behind his ear with his foot.

"Guardians?" Faith asked still confused.

"That's what we all are." Tooth said gesturing to herself and the others. "Me, North, Jack, Bunny and Sandy; we were all chosen by the Man in the Moon to protect the children of the world."

"Each of us protects a certain element of childhood." North explained taking over. "I bring Wonder."

"While I bring Hope." Bunny stated proudly.

"Sandy brings Dreams obviously while I protect Memories." Tooth added.

"And I bring Fun." Jack finished smirking.

"Wow...You guys do a lot more than just bring presents, eggs, snow, dreams and leave quarters huh?" Faith breathed looking at the Guardians in a whole new light.

"You got that right." Bunny huffed under his breath.

"I dunno. I'm still not fully convinced about what the kids find interesting about finding hard boiled eggs." Jack smirked.

"One more crack about my eggs Frost and your gonna be pelted with them!" the Guardian of Hope threatened.

"Are they usually like this?" Faith asked. The image of a check mark appeared over Sandy's head. "Thought as much."

At that moment, a grandfather clock began to chime.

"Oh no!" Faith gasped. "I didn't realize how late it was! How am I gonna get home?"

A mischievious smile pulled at North's lips and Bunnymund immediately felt his stomach begin to knot. He knew that look all to well.

"Oh no! No! No! Mate please don't say-"

"Faith," North asked smirking slightly at the Easter Bunny. "How vould you like to ride home in my sleigh?"

"I told ya not to say that!" Bunny groaned, lowering his ears.

A wide smile pulled at Faith's lips. "Your sleigh? As in THE sleigh?! OF COARSE I'D LOVE TO!"

. . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. .

About ten minutes later, North had lead everyone down to the lower level of the workshop. There they watched as the doors opened and yeti's and elves pull out eight huge bulking and bucking reindeer. The reindeer dragged behind the a huge red colored sleigh complete with rockets attached to the back and big green comfy seats.

"This isn't a sleigh." Faith stated in shock. "That is a freaking jet plane!"

"What's a jet plane?" Bunnymund asked causing everyone to give him an odd look.

"Really? You don't know what a jet plane is?" Tooth asked raising an eyebrow.

The Easter Bunny shrugged. "I spend the majority of my time in the warren or my tunnels."

Jack then busted out in a fit of laughter. "Geez Kangaroo! I was born in the 1700's and even I know what a jet plane is."

"I'm a bunny!" the Pooka exclaimed. "And I never seen one before alright?!"

"Wait, the 1700's?" Faith asked shocked. "Just how old are you?"

Jack pursed his pale lips in thought trying to do the math in his head. "About three hundred and seventeen. Give or take a few years."

Faith blinked in surprise. She knew that the Guardians were hundreds of years old, but still she couldn't help but be shocked at hearing this.

"You know, I was almost run over by a jet plane one year when I was delivering presents." North stated absentmindedly stroking his beard, bringing the conversation back to the jet plane topic. Now he was the one who received the weird looks.

"Uh but since the pilots didn't believe in you, being adults and all, wouldn't that mean that the plane would have gone through you?" Faith asked.

"It did. I just stating that I almost get hit by jet plane once." North explained. Once again recieving more weird looks.

Bunnymund groaned and rolled his emerald green colored eyes. "You Russian's make no sense."

"You Aussie's aren't always easy to understand either." North replied. He clapped his hands together once and then approached the sleigh. "Alright, everyone into de sleigh!"

"This is gonna be so epic!" Faith squealed with excitement as she climbed into the seat behind North. Jack slid in on her left and Sandy on her right. Tooth fluttered over and sat behind them. Bunnymund on the other hand...

"I'll stick to my tunnels thank you very much." The Easter Bunny quipped crossing his arms.

"Oh quit being baby." North snapped, grabbing the rabbit by the scruff of his neck and then carelessly tossing him in the back seat next to Tooth. "Everyone buckle up."

"Where are the seatbelts?" Faith asked looking around her seat for the seatbelts.

"HA! That just expression." North laughed and then with s flick of the wrist, the sleigh zoomed out at hyper speed, throwing everyone back against there seats.

"WWWAAAAHHHHOOOO!" Jack hollered with delight.

"THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE BEST DAY EVER!" Faith screamed with pure delight.

"CRIKEY!" Bunny screamed with pure fear. Sandy silently chuckled with glee and threw his arms up in the air like they were riding a roller coaster.

Faster and faster the sleigh went. Turning down sharply at turns and even going up the ice walls. North was laughing manically the whole time (which honestly wasn't doing anything to help the situation with Bunnymund)

"Here come the loop-de-loops!" the Santa man called over his shoulder.

"Here comes my lunch." Buuny gulped placing a paw over his mouth and turning slightly green. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten that extra helping of carrots."

Faith could see a bright light up ahead and the sleigh was heading right towards it. Next thing she knew, they were no longer in the ice tunnels but were now in the wide open sky.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Faith cheered. "Can we go again?!"

"NO!" Bunny gasped, his fur standing on end at just the mere thought of going through those ice tunnels of death a second time.

A small chuckle erupted from the occupants of the sleigh and Faith looked down at the ground below. "The view is beautiful."

"It's even more beautiful from here." Jack stated standing on the back of the sleigh. Suddenly a freak wind blew and blew Jack right off the side.

"JACK!" Faith shrieked and quickly looked over the side, only to spot the Guardian of Fun sitting on one of the runners of the sleigh.

"'Sup?" he smirked.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." Faith scolded playfully.

"He does that quiet a bit actually." Tooth explained. Jack just smiled innocently. North rolled his eyes playfully at the conversation in the back, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a snow-globe.

"Burgess." he whispered and then threw the snowglobe. Just like the one Jack had earlier, this snowglobe exploded in midair and a vortex appeared. One more flick of the reins and North drove the reindeer into the portal.

. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . .

Faith could only see multicolored flashing lights for a few minutes after the sleigh had entered the portal but when they cleared she looked down and saw the familiar town of Burgess.

"How did you know I live in Burgess?"

North chuckled. "I used to deliver to your house remember?"

"Oh...right." Faith blushed slightly embarrassed.

"I didn't know you live in Burgess." Jack said as he flew back into the sleigh. "I come here a lot."

"Really? Maybe I'll see you around?" Faith asked hopefully.

"Definately." Jack nodded.

A few minutes later Faith spotted her house in the distance and North easily managed to land the sleigh on the roof.

"Thank you for taking me home. And well for everything else." Faith said gratefully to the Guardians but her smile fell. "Will...will I ever see you guys again?"

"Of coarse!" North explained. "You are believer and are more than welcome to visit workshop anytime."

Sandy nodded as well and made a tiny image of himself standing ontop of a gold cloud which Tooth translated as Sandy saying that he'll be back to bring dreams to the children.

"Plus I'm sure you'll see me sooner or later." Tooth smiled and flittered over to the girl.

"And like I said, I basically live in Burgess so you'll definitely see me again." Jack reassured.

Faith smiled widely. "I'm looking forward to it...um how do I get off the roof?"

"Leave that to me." Jack said and then pointed his staff at Faith's feet. The girl let out a startled yelp as she felt her feet give out from under her and then found herself sliding down a slide made out of ice. She landed on her feet in the snow below and laughed looking back up at her new friends.

The Guardians waved goodbye to the girl and North flicked the reins, sending them all into the sky. Faith waved back and shouted goodbye as North tossed another snowglobe and then disappeared in a second vortex, heading back to the North Pole.

Faith just stood there and stared at where the vortex used to be in a state of complete happiness. She couldn't believe what had just happened. This was nothing short of a dream come true.

She began to jump up and down excitedly and then ran into the house. "GRANDMA! GRANDMA YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO ME!"

. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In the den

We now return to "All My Nino's."

"Oh no! No! Don't fall for it Carla!" Grandma Carol shouted at the television as if the actors and actresses could really hear her. "Don't do it! Diego is cheating on you with Rosa! He's a no good lying son of a-"

"Bark!" North Star barked, glaring at the old woman.

"Whoops. No offense to you of coarse." Grandma Carol laughed sheepishly. The sound of a door swinging open alerted the two and Carol was fairly surprised to see her granddaughter run into the room, half falling over her own feet.

"Grandma! I met them! I met the Guardians! We were right! They are real! Every last one of them! I was at the workshop! And rode in the sleigh and there were yeti's and an elf got electroctued and Jack called Bunny a kangaroo and-"

"Honey, honey. Slow down." Carol said getting up and grabbing her granddaughter by the shoulders. "Now start over. What happened?"

Faith took a breath and then explained. "I met them! Santa, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman and even Jack Frost! I met them! I actually met them!"

Carol's eyes grew wide and a smile pulled at her face. "Really?"

"Yes!"

"Forget my soaps, now THIS is a story I gotta hear!" Carol exclaimed giddy and began to lead the girl and dog out of the den and into the kitchen. "Now lets get some hot chocolate and you tell me everything. Don't leave out a single detail."

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Jacks Lamenet " (Heheh) from Disney's the Nightmare before Christmas


End file.
